<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laying the Minotaur by Greenhorne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651041">Laying the Minotaur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorne/pseuds/Greenhorne'>Greenhorne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Horse cock, M/M, Minotaur - Freeform, Size Difference, blowjob, rimjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorne/pseuds/Greenhorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laying the Minotaur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This boy thinks he can slay the fucking Minotaur!” The farm owner guffawed, sending the crowd into a hysterical laughter. They were having a hoot, but they didn’t know what I knew. “I’ll skewer him and roast him over a fire!” I announced, trying to sound heroic, but my words only fueled their howling cackles. “This poor sod probably can’t even lift his own sword!” Someone commented, laughing at his own bad joke. I proved him wrong by unsheathing the sword that was passed down to me last season, just when I was finally of age to become an explorer, but once the tip had left its sheath, the handle slipped out of my sweaty palms. </p><p>“Gods damn it.” I muttered to myself as I bent down to pick up my sword. Every mouth then was left gaping as they all roared in laughter. Then in just a few minutes, I had become the laughingstock of the town. “Te-tell you what son.” The farm owner began to say, wiping a tear from his eye. “You bring down the Minotaur, I’ll add another hundred gold pieces to the reward for you.” He had obviously no faith in me, probably believed that I would die or run scared, but I knew what I would be hunting wouldn’t be the real Minotaur. “I’ll bring it’s axe as a trophy.” I confidently told him, picking myself up from the ground. “Just make sure you’re here to bring me my gold.”</p><p>As I studied the farm that the so-called Minotaur had ravaged, I’d noticed quite a few things that told me that it could not have been the real Minotaur. All of the impacts against the fences, walls, and the two guards were blunt force, nothing suggested that his legendary axe was used. And the scale of destruction seemed too small for a creature that could take down battalions and tear down city walls. Just a herd of cows had been slain, a barn had been destroyed, and two guards were killed, but a Minotaur’s rampage wouldn’t have stopped at half a farm, it would have ravaged the entire town. Confident that it was someone cursed with a much lesser Minotaur hex, I started following its tracks outside of the town.</p><p>Following its footprints was quite easy since there was a trail of destruction leading the way. Trees torn in half, split rocks, and footprints the size of my torso eventually led me to a mountainside, where I saw the enraged Minotaur uproot a tree and angrily toss it into the cliff like it was a lightweight spear. I gulped, realizing that it was indeed the real Minotaur and not a lesser replicant. The hulking mass was destroying everything in sight, and I couldn’t find the courage to run away. I could only watch as he scarred the land with just his bare hands. And if the show of his strength was not proof enough, on the ground behind him was the beautiful golden axe, the very treasure I promised to bring back. I thought that if I could sneak behind it and just bring the axe back, I could collect the five hundred, no, six hundred gold coin reward, but that was a mistake. It heard me as soon as I took the first step towards it.</p><p>My heart stopped beating as the bull-man turned around and began pacing towards me. Its very footsteps shook my entire body, and as it stepped closer and closer, a branch caught onto his loincloth and tore it away from his waist. A few seconds was all it took for me to get aroused from looking at his gigantic sack, which was larger than my entire chest. It was stupid of me and I was almost half-hard, but I brought my attention back to my own endangerment and tried to run, but my legs could not muster the strength to even stand. “Oh no.” I groaned, not ready to die at such a young age. </p><p>The over ten-foot tall monster stopped in front of me and sniffed the air. Every part of my body was shaking in utter fear as the Minotaur reached down and grabbed me. I flailed in the air, trying to wrench myself free from his grasp, but the truth was that he could crush my body with just his pinky finger if he wanted to. There was simply no chance of escape as the creature brought my face towards its mouth.</p><p>I saw my short life flash before my eyes as the Minotaur’s tongue escape his lips. I couldn’t believe that I was going to be eaten by the Minotaur. I was too young to die. The monster’s tongue slathered his saliva all over my face as he got a taste of me. I began praying to the gods, hoping that I didn’t taste good. But as my head was being slobbered more and more, I began to realize that that was not the case. </p><p>I was expecting my head to be crunched off at any moment when the Minotaur changed how he was holding me. With his other humongous hand, he managed to undo my faulds, taking both it and my leggings off. I thought that he probably didn’t want to eat metal, but the Minotaur did not bother with my chestplate, instead he moved my bare legs close to his mouth. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, believing that he was going to swallow me whole. But moments after I did, I felt warm, leathery skin pressed against my crotch. I opened one eye to look and saw the Minotaur, ready to bite my bits off. I was prepared to cry out in pain, but once again, I was mistaken. It felt like the cursed bull-man was sucking on my genitals like it was a cow’s teat.</p><p>I could not understand what was happening or why. I had come here to slay the Minotaur, but the creature was giving me a blowjob. My mind was a blurry mixture of emotions, mostly confusion, but one thing was clear: this was better than dying.</p><p>My cock was not even hard as he was sucking me. It hadn’t been since he had lifted me from the ground. I knew that I most likely had no choice but to comply if I wanted to live, plus it was kind of thrilling being given a blowjob from a legendary monster. I allowed myself to get aroused and even enjoyed it as my dick began rubbing between the Minotaur’s pursed lips. And the amount of suction that his giant mouth had made it feel like he was pulling the semen straight from my balls. So, needless to say, I did not last long. My entire body clenched as my own sperm forcefully exited, gone in just an instant from the vacuum his large inhale created. Then I shuddered as the monster tried to pull more before he realized I had already come.</p><p>The Minotaur released my genitals from his mouth and I wondered what would happen next, until I looked down. I should have expected an over ten-foot tall monster to bear a such a large penis, but the size still came as a shock to me. The pink, smooth-skinned penis was nearly a foot-and-a-half long and with girth to match, shaped like a horse's cock, despite him being a bull. It was a familiar look from my days as a farmhand, but I'd never gotten this close before. I couldn’t take my eyes off it and the size of it made my mouth water. The thoughts I had in my head made me eager to return the favor as I was flipped upside down. The Minotaur moved my legs apart and placed his muzzle between my cheeks as I dangled in the air. I stabilized myself by grabbing onto his warm and massive shaft, just as his tongue began lapping at my anus. Then as I brought the member closer to my face, I noticed the stench coming from it. The Minotaur had obviously not bathed in quite a while, as it had no reason to. I found it surprising that I hadn’t caught its scent earlier, but I supposed that the smell of his spit covering my face was enough to mask it.</p><p>I was a bit scared to lick it, believing it would have a taste as foul as its stench, so I tried my best to pleasure him with my hands. I needed both of them for such a task, and it still felt like they weren’t enough. I went up and down his entire length as his tongue slipped into my hole. The Minotaur’s bovine tongue pushed itself deep, gently opening me with its size. I moaned for him, letting him know that I enjoyed the feeling, but as a couple minutes passed, it was clear that I could not get the mighty Minotaur off with just my hands alone.</p><p>The bull-man had suddenly removed his tongue from me and returned me right-side up. Worried, I asked, “Y-you’re not planning to put that in me, are you?” But his answer was clear as I was lowered directly beneath his beatstly cock. He was boasting his monstrous size as precum streamed onto my chestplate from the head of his cock. Looking at it closer and comparing its size to my body made me wonder if I had traded one death for another, but the rageful monster had been gentle with me so far, so I hoped that his tenderness would persist.</p><p>I gulped in anticipation as the Minotaur got on his knees. He hunched over with one hand on the ground to support his weight while the other held me right beneath his furry chest. My heart pounded as I felt the heat radiating off of the monster’s massive cock just behind my rear. I was both excited and scared that the great Minotaur, the cursed monster of legends, was about to enter me. “Just stick it in me already.” I eagerly told the monster. “I can take it.” The Minotaur bellowed lightly in response and began to mate with me.</p><p>I felt the head of his massive, leathery shaft gently prod at my saliva-slathered hole. Strangely enough, the same monster that had ravaged entire towns in fits of rage seemed careful not to hurt me. He steadily pushed it into me, making sure that his dick could fit into my tiny body without pain. And it most likely would not have fit if it weren’t for these two orc twins that tied me up and took me both at once a month ago. But thankfully, it seemed that my asshole had not fully recovered, so after applying a bit more force, the Minotaur’s cock had finally entered me.</p><p>“Oh fuck, that’s big.” I groaned as the Minotaur panted enthusiastically. His large member sent entire loads of juices into my body as it throbbed, making sure that I was well-lubricated as he pushed more of his length into me. I could only take a few inches before I started to feel pain, and it became clear to the both of us that I would not be able to take his entire cock or even half of it. The Minotaur, however, was content with the few inches he had inside of me and began sliding me back and forth his cock.</p><p>The size of the creature’s shaft inside of me was intense. It felt like my insides were at their limit, but the pressure against my inner walls felt too good to resist. The Minotaur grunted in pleasure above me as he slowly picked up pace, molding my insides to the shape of his dick. I moaned again in painful pleasure as fluids began pumping up from my aching cock. The monster was about to make me cum again and I had no control over it, my arms and legs could only dangle as he used me faster and faster. There wasn’t anything to cling to or even hold, I was completely at the Minotaur’s mercy. </p><p>As time passed, the Minotaur moved his wrists faster. He was rapidly moving me across a single inch or two, heating my insides with the friction. The girth of his cock against my prostate and his speed was like nothing I'd ever felt before. “O-o-h-h g-g-o-d-d.” My voiced stuttered as semen painfully shot out from my flailing erection. I winced from the feeling of every last drop being milked out of me, but the Minotaur didn’t stop. He sought his release and didn’t slow down at all. He used me like a rag while I sweated from the heat, rutting faster and faster, until he suddenly came to a halt with a bellowing roar. I heard the nearby birds flee as the beast fit into me as much of his cock I could take before releasing his seed. “Holy shit!” I exclaimed, feeling the torrent of hot cum blast into me. The Minotaur’s very thick fluids plastered my insides, filling every crevice inside of me as he panted in final relief. </p><p>It felt like it wouldn’t end. Every spurt was as large as the last, and I almost started to feel sick from how full I was. I started to wonder was it last that the Minotaur had emptied himself like that. Weeks? Years? Decades? It could have been even centuries for the immortal beast, but then the realization made me piece it all together.</p><p> It was the midst of Bloom that day, the female cattle were in heat and the had Minotaur smelled them from miles away. He sought a mate, but when he approached, the cattle ran in fear. He had likely taken it as a sign of rejection and destroyed the farm in anger, then fled while ravaging everything in its path. But then when I came to slay him, he must have smelled the tiny little erection I got from looking at his genitals and somehow thought me as a suitable enough mate. I had gotten very lucky. Gods know how many others he would have killed, how many towns he could’ve destroyed, if it weren’t for that small mishap. I started to feel pity for the monster as it came inside of me. You’d only ever hear stories of the Minotaur’s rage, but I haven’t felt a single shred of hate coming from him. Perhaps if he hadn’t been cursed, he could have been a good man.</p><p>After a few minutes had passed, I felt the Minotaur’s cock becoming flaccid inside of me. I was spent and he was satisfied, so he removed his dick from me and set me gently on the ground. I caught my breath as his seed slowly began escaping my stomach and seeping into the dirt. I smiled, realizing that I could indeed still get the gold from the farmer without fighting. I looked behind the Minotaur as he put his loincloth back on, seeing the golden glint of his labrys in the sun.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“You… you brought down the Minotaur!?” The farm owner exclaimed in shock. I handed him the golden double-sided axe, allowing him to inspect its authenticity. His eyes were nearly popping out of his head as he touched the fine engravings, feeling the cold metal, made of the finest gold that Agria had to offer. “That roar we’d all heard earlier… t-that was his wail!” Someone commented, in awe of the feat that some still questioned. “But how could a mere boy bring down a legend?” One asked as I smirked, tapping my temple with my index finger. “I outsmarted the beast, used his own anger against him.” A lie, but one they had no choice but to believe.</p><p>As I was receiving praise, the farm owner hand me back the Minotaur’s labrys, then also a strongbox. “T-the coins. Take it! You’re a hero!” I accepted the gold and set it beside me as someone shouted, “He has lain down the Minotaur! He’s the… he’s the Minotaur Layer!” Then another person insulted, “No, you dunce! That doesn’t make sense at all… He’s the… the Minotaur Slayer!” Then before the crowd could chant my new nickname, I corrected, “No, Minotaur Layer is fine.” The man accepted my new name and stirred the crowd, “The Minotaur Layer it is then! Let’s hear it for our hero! Let’s hear it for the mighty Minotaur Layer!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>